User blog:Sam 3010/Wikia Naming Conventions
I am writing this blog to point the image naming conventions we use on here. This is just the provisional page and it will be moved to the proper place once it is done. The reason this information is needed is because once new images are released, contributors try to upload them without knowing the guidelines. Also because this will make the job of finding the file pages easier when trying to add a file to a page. Skins and Loading Screens Once a new skin splash art is released, it must be uploaded with the proper name, if known. The standard filename used is the following for all skins splash arts: "X_YSkin.jpg" where: * "X" is the name of the champion with the first letter of each word in caps, respecting spaces and punctuation like: "Twisted_Fate", "Jarvan_IV", "Dr._Mundo", "Cho'Gath" and "Kog'Maw". * "_" is a space, obviously. * "Y" is the name of the skin ignoring the name of the champion in most cases, with the first letter of each word in caps, and not respecting any spaces: "Frozen" from Frozen Shen; "Resistance" from Resistance Caitlyn; "RedRiding" from Red Riding Annie; "ArmorOfTheFifthAge" from Armor of the Fifth Age Taric. Also, for the classic skin on every champion you will use the word "Original" as a skin name. More on this later. * "Skin" is the word that will be added right next to the name of the skin. This is case if it is a splash art, the word "Skin" will be replaced with "Loading" when it is a Loading Screen. * The particle "_Ch" will be added after the word "Skin" if the splash art is a Chinese only art. Loading screens from Chinese art will not be added to the wiki. * The particle "_old" will be added just before the period, when the image it refers to an old official version of the art. (i.e. vs. ) The second image filename only differs from the first in that it has the "_old" particle added. Examples Following the above guidelines we can easily infer the filenames on most of the skins splash arts and loading screens. *'Alistar_OriginalSkin.jpg' *'Kayle_SilverSkin.jpg' *'Brand_ApocalypticSkin.jpg' *'Jarvan_IV_DragonSlayerLoading.jpg' *'Corki_UFOLoading.jpg' *'Amumum_Almost-PromKingSkin.jpg' Specifics There are some skin names whose official names don't follow the normal convention of "Skin Champion" like Bandit Sivir. Next, we will learn the guidelines on how to name these files. * If the champion name is absent from the skin name or is different, then the file will be named using the new name or full different name in the "SkinName" area, next will be listed all skin names involved on this rule: ** Jack of Hearts (Twisted Fate skin) = Twisted Fate_JackOfHeartsSkin.jpg ** Emumu (Amumu skin) = Amumu_EmumuSkin.jpg ** Mr. Mundoverse (Dr. Mundo skin) = Dr._Mundo_Mr.MundoverseSkin.jpg ** Brolaf (Olaf skin) = Olaf_BrolafSkin.jpg ** Giant Enemy Crabgot (Urgot skin) = Urgot_GiantEnemyCrabgotSkin.jpg ** Lollipoppy (Poppy skin) = Poppy_LollipoppySkin.jpg ** Nutcracko (Shaco skin) = Shaco_Nutcracko.jpg * When the skin name is added with a different order than most skins but has a complete unchanged champion name on it, then that part is dropped from the skin name. ** Annie in Wonderland = Annnie_InWonderlandSkin.jpg ** Rumble in the Jungle = Rumble_InTheJungleSkin.jpg ** Kennen M.D. = Kennen_M.D.Skin.jpg *Special cases: ** Mundo Mundo = Dr._Mundo_MundoSkin.jpg (Special Case: One Mundo was removed for extreme redundancy) ** Gragas, Esq (Gragas skin) = Gragas EsqSkin.jpg (Special Case:the comma is removed completely) This blog isn't finished yet, but any kind of feedback or question about filenames you aren't sure about go ahead and ask. Category:Blog posts